


so we who never flew before can learn from what he did

by probablyaceok



Series: Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [23]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Butcher Army, December 16th, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), implied gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyaceok/pseuds/probablyaceok
Summary: Febuwhump Day 23: “Don’t look”Dream doesn’t visit Tommy the day before the Butcher Army tries to execute Technoblade, and that choice ripples out, changing everything.
Relationships: Alexis| Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Series: Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140014
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	so we who never flew before can learn from what he did

Technoblade rushed into the small room, checking the chests. Not much, but at least he had a set of iron armour and a netherite pickaxe to defend himself with. He might be a great fighter, but even he would struggle to win a fight armed only with his fists against the well-equipped Butcher Army. 

He looked over to Carl, noticing that a lead is tied to the horse’s bridle. That’s good, it would be harder to get out without one. He led Carl down the tunnel ahead, heading towards the sewers.

Quackity entered the room, looking for the anarchist, only to see the tunnel leading into the sewer system. He sighed in defeat— the other was too far ahead for him to try and catch up. He turned back, intent on regrouping with the others.

Once they’d regrouped and talked about their plans for the future— Quackity had an idea of what they could do but he chose not to voice it yet— Tubbo declared that it was time he finally visited Tommy in his exile.

Quackity volunteered to come along, arguing that Logstedchire was close to where they knew the Blade lived, and that Tubbo needed a bodyguard to make sure he stayed safe. Tubbo argued but eventually agreed, and the two made their way through the Nether together.

When they arrived at the small settlement it seemed… eerily quiet to Quackity. Tubbo quickly started looking around for Tommy and he did the same, noting how everything seemed normal— except a tall, thin tower he could see in the distance.

He walked towards the tower, hoping it wasn’t what he thought it was, hoping that he was wrong.

He wasn’t. 

As he looked in horror at what he saw at the bottom of that tower, he heard Tubbo come up behind him, asking what he’d found. He quickly span around, clapping his hands over the eyes of the younger

“Don’t look. You— you don’t water to see what’s there.”

He knows he should comfort the boy, but he finds himself already planning how to take advantage of this.

Maybe another festival would go better than the last.

  
  
  


Somewhere not too far away, Technoblade arrives home to an empty house.

He doesn’t know why he expected anything different.

**Author's Note:**

> au time!  
> subtle canon divergence is my jam, it’s great to have a small change ripple out into larger consequences.  
> in this fic, Dream not visiting means Tommy doesn't realise he’s not his friend, and he ends up jumping— because Dream isn’t looking for Tommy he puts more thought into helping Techno meaning the fight with Quackity doesn’t happen
> 
> the further results are interesting to think about, presumably Dream would try bring Tommy back, and other things would change— for example how would Techno&Ranboo interact without Tommy as a buffer?


End file.
